Break up
by Green Eyes-chan
Summary: Finn was just seating in her favorite café when she sees Ryuu and an unknown girl clinging to her. Finn's insecurities appear can Ryuu reassure her that she is his world before its too late. 2 oneshot Finn x Ryuu Megumi x Yahiro


**Disclaimers: i don't own Special A**

I use to envy ordinary people they didn't have duty that was bestowed to them since their birth. Ordinary people could live as they wanted without any duty holding them back. When we were passing by crowded streets i would envy those children that was held by their parents. I know i should be grateful for being part of the royal family and i am it's just that i wanted to be normal even just one day without the constant security, without the duty that was integrated to you since you were born and for once i didn't want this secret. I thought i would forever be alone as the only child of the king and queen i was the heir and only males can rule the throne so i hid my gender. I grew up as a male and i use to love playing dress up because i could be a girl without revealing the truth. As years went by I was task to searched for a companion that can accept me for who i am i was beginning to lose hope that i could find someone until i met Hikari but it was short live as she has Kei. Meeting them I began to have hope then something happened that i could never fathom i found love.

* * *

A month passed by since Finn helped Alisa. Now she was all alone eating at one of the cafes near the school. Since she was the new girl other than the special a students and Yahiro and Sakura she didn't have much friends. Even if she was a princess in a school full of elites it didn't matter one bit it was still hard to look for friends and some of the girls in the ordinary class are Ryuu's fans so when they learned she was Ryuu's girlfriend they instantly hated her. But oddly enough she was happy when she got to eat alone but it does get a little lonely sometimes. She felt a sense of relief here in Japan she was normal no aristocrats trying to win her favor, no one hogging her, here she can seat in a cafe alone and no one would bother her. " _this was the life"_ she thought as she drank her chocolate frappe.

Then something caught her attention as she was looking at the window. " _is that ryuu?"_ she thought when she saw a green haired man walking by. _"_ _It can't be they are at the green house right now"_ yet she wasn't satisfied she stood up and followed the green haired man. She was right it was Ryuu she was about to call him when she notice that a black haired girl was holding on to his arm.

Finn felt like someone twisted her heart _"Ryuu can't be cheating"_ she thought as she followed them. They were walking to a near by park the girl was really close to Ryuu. Ryuu and the girl then stopped for ice cream and as they were eating Finn wanted to call them out when the girl held her ice cream to Ryuu's mouth and he in return tasted it. When they finished with ice cream they looked at the bazaar near by and the girl showed Ryuu some jewelries. This could have been ok to Finn but the girl held out the necklace to Ryuu for him to put it on her neck. As Finn followed them she thought of so many scenarios like _"she might be his relative a cousin maybe_ ". The two started walking again but stop mid way and Ryuu was now hugging the girl. Finn felt her control slipping as they walked towards a vendor selling bird food. They seated in a bench and they fed the birds Finn felt like she saw another side of Ryuu that she never saw before he looked really happy as they were feeding the birds. She kept on thinking calming thoughts _"she is Ryuu's relative"_ she repeated on her mind.

Finn tried to be discreet as possible as she hid behind a sign post. But she stop in her tracks when she saw the black haired girl about to kiss Ryuu. They were behind a fountain Ryuu was leaning down and the girl had her hands on Ryuu's shoulder leaning up. Their faces where only inches apart Finn knew this feeling well this was the same feeling she had with Alisa and Ryuu in their vacation last golden week. Without a second thought she runaway from the scene. She didn't know where she was going but she kept on running her heart felt like it was rip apart. Slowly the rain poured as her face filled with tears.

Unknown to Finn someone saw her in the middle of the street crying. Before she knew it someone put a jacket around her shoulder looking up she saw the most unexpected person Yahiro. "You're wet come on i am staying at a hotel near by for a conference" he stated leading her towards a big hotel. Finn didn't realize that she had run to the business district. She was still shock about what she saw this afternoon. She was in autopilot as she followed Yahiro to the elevator and the room. She awakened when cold water hit her and she was back to reality. She grab the robed and went out of the shower.

"Yahiro I am so sorry for all of this" She stated the Saiga heir didn't look at her and kept on staring at his laptop screen. "Don't think too much Finn this is just repayment for the other day" he replied "I already called Megumi and she is on her way with clothes" Finn was about to say thank you when she was cut off "What did you think i would keep you her without extra clothes i have a girlfriend you know she might get the wrong idea". Speaking of girlfriends Finn remembered what she saw in the park this morning and tears started to fall again. Yahiro panic he didn't know what to do with a girl crying. He pushed her to sit in the sofa and just rubbed her back in circular motion and prayed that Megumi would finally arrive.

The door suddenly opened and Megumi entered when she saw Finn crying she hurried to her side. She gave Yahiro a look that said what did you do and he just raise both of his arms up like i didn't anything. Yahiro signaled with his hands that he was leaving and Megumi just nodded. Hearing the door click shut "What happened Finn?" Megumi asked thank goodness Yahiro left she thought or he wouldn't let her use her voice. Finn didn't answer just cried after minutes she started to calm down.

Silence filled the room until Finn started talking "Megumi sorry for the trouble but i am fine" she gave Megumi a force smile. "You would not be crying if everything was alright" Megumi stated. Finn thought about an excuse with the years she's been acting as a boy she learned a thing or two about faking her emotions. "this are happy tears Megumi-chan i heard a call from home today my little brother was official declared the crown prince. Before it was a fact today it was sealed and signed already don't worry Megumi this are happy tears for a very happy news" she excused herself grabbing the clean clothes Megumi brought hurrying to the shower she changed.

When she got back to Megumi she acted like nothing happened inquiring any new event that happened in the lives of the Special A students. Megumi then started telling her about Kei and Hikari's latest fight. Before they knew it, it was 6pm Finn called home to get someone to pick her up. She and Megumi said there farewells and parted ways. When she got home she was exhausted not even bothering to eat dinner she jumped to bed. She couldn't sleep Ryuu and that girl kept her up. She thought that Ryuu loved her but he probably got bored with her. Maybe he started to hate her naivety and ditziness already. She wasn't use to being a girl plus she was in a foreign land so many thing were new to her every time they were out she would always ask Ryuu questions and pointed at object in awe he probably got embarrass. All this thoughts filled her mind until tears were once again falling. She held her pillow tighter and pondered on what she will do tomorrow.

The next day Finn tried to avoid Ryuu as much as possible and that was pretty easy in a week they only meet about 3 times because there schedules don't match. During lunch she went to her favorite cafe where she saw Ryuu passed by yesterday. She was glad she was alone because she could think on what to do next. After crying she realize that this was a normal passage in life. A broken heart is a normal thing for any teen to experience "this will make me stronger" she whispered. Times passed and before she knew it, it was time for her next class. Finn was thankful that her day was filled with classes that it made her forget about Ryuu.

When the last bell rang she looked at her phone and saw 3 text message from Ryuu inviting her to eat out. She immediately declined excusing herself that she was meeting some of her father's business partners. With Ryuu's message she could say that he wasn't told about yesterday's scene Finn was glad Megumi kept her word and didn't say anything to Ryuu about her crying episode yesterday.

For the next week Finn declined all of Ryuu's invitation and even the invitations of the other Special A members. She avoided them like a disease and she was successful. Until one afternoon she was going home after grocery shopping when she saw Ryuu and that girl again in a restaurant. It looked like a date with only the two of them in the table, eating a candle light dinner. Both of them looked so happy smiling at each other.

When she got home she finally decided that she would end things with Ryuu. Normally when he escorts a business associates daughter he would always tell her there was no secrets between them until now. _"_ _if that where true we wouldn't be here in this situation"_ she thought.

The next day was her day off from school normally she would be either out with the S.A students or at home lazing around but today she needed to do something different. Days before she asked permission from her teachers that she needed a few days off as she was assigned a royal duty. With her teachers permission she had 4 days off to think of what to do next?, where would she study after transferring schools?, and how to break up with Ryuu?. After pacing back and forth in her room she got the idea to go camping she always liked to camp outside and look at flowers. When she was a child she would always camp and sleep on the flowery fields near the castle. She immediately asked permission from her parents who were happy to permit her as she was having fun and making new memories. She coordinated with her guards and they found a good, and secure sight for camping. After immediately packing her bags they set off. When they arrived the road to the camp site had a sign post that **no car up to this point** "Finn-sama we need to walk from here to reach the cabin" one of her guards explained "that's ok we can use the exercise anyway" Finn stated cheerfully existing the car she carried her bag and they walked up the hill.

While walking up she saw a church near by and saw an old married couple walking to the church. She could hear their conversation "I can walk on my own Daisuke" the old woman stated "Yes i know that dear but i want you close to me" he replied putting a hand on his wife's waist to guide her up the stairs. "You never change do you? Always the sweet talker even if we are married for 50 years" his wife signed "Of course now and forever i want to always remind you how special you are to me" her husband kiss her hair. They looked so cute together Finn couldn't help but think how she wanted that kind of love that can last until both of you are old and grey. Taking out her phone she knew she was being hasty and she should confront Ryuu about what she saw but she was scared of finding out what his answer would be. If he said that he was tired of her or had grown out of love with her she knew her world would crumble. She was a coward when it comes to Ryuu. He was her first love and because of him she got to live like this. Without another thought she wrote a message to Ryuu.

 _ **Ryuu,**_

 _ **I know this might be sudden but could be break up. I want you to remember that i will always love you. You taught me how to love, showed me what a wonderful world we live in, you helped me grow to who i am today, and you gave me strength to become me. I am so thankful that i have you everyday i couldn't imagine a better you. My heart is bursting everyday because of your love. Ryuu i know your tired of me i am sorry for the countless times i have embarrass you for my naivety and ignorance when were on dates. I hope that even after this we could still be friends.**_

 _ **Finn**_

Without looking back she pressed send, turning off her phone they set up camp. That night her guards camped a little bit far from her to give her privacy. She wondered what Ryuu's reaction would be when he reads her text would he be happy, relieve that he didn't need to explain himself to her or would he be panic on how she learned that he was tired of her. Closing her eyes she let out a deep breath and opening her eyes she looked up at the night sky. The stars shined bright it was so breathtaking. She loved looking at the night sky like this without light pollution covering this beautiful canvas. Taking another deep breath she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile a few hours before in the Special A's green house everything seemed to be normal. Every one was doing there usual routine Megumi and Jun were on Ryuu's side, Hikari and Kei where bickering like an old married couple, Akira was serving sweets, and Tadashi was polishing his bike. It was there afternoon break after 3 subjects.

"Megumi Hikari i just got a box of the most delicious tea would like to go tomorrow to my house and try some?" Akira announced "Why am i not invited?" Tadashi stated and receiving a punch in reply from Akira "It's my time with my precious Hikari and Megumi" Akira stated. **Why don't we invite Sakura and Finn?** Megumi wrote "That's a good idea the more the merrier and we have some delicious chocolate mouse at home" Akira cheerfully texted Sakura and Finn. Ryuu thought of Finn it's been day seen he had since his girlfriend and he was getting worried and anxious. A few days of not seeing his princess made him feel uneasy but every time he invited her out she was always busy. It seemed like she was avoiding him but he dismiss the thought.

"Sakura agreed but sadly Finn declined saying she was busy" Akira explained "What's Finn doing?" Hikari asked "She replied saying that she's not feeling well and that she might be going home in a few days back to her country" Akira answered. "She didn't say anything about going home last time we talked" he thought grabbing his phone he was going to text Finn inquiring how sick she was and if he could pass by later to check on her. He was glad when he saw a new message from Finn. Yet when he opened it he felt like his whole world stop suddenly.

 _ **Ryuu,**_

 _ **I know this might be sudden but could be break up. I want you to remember that i will always love you. You taught me how to love, showed me what a wonderful world we live in, you helped me grow to who i am today, and you gave me strength to become me. I am so thankful that i have you everyday i couldn't imagine a better you. My heart is bursting everyday because of your love. Ryuu i know your tired of me i am sorry for the countless times i have embarrass you for my naivety and ignorance when were on dates. I hope that even after this we could still be friends.**_

 _ **Finn**_

Ryuu was frozen in place. Megumi and Jun felt him stiffen and immediately looked at him. "Are you ok Ryuu-niisan?" Jun asked "Finn just broke up with me" Ryuu stated his voice cracking as if he didn't want to believe it. Everyone froze when they heard the announcement. "Maybe Finn is just joking Ryuu" Akira commented "What did the message say?" Tadashi asked Ryuu read the message out loud. He felt his blood boiled when he read the line _"_ _i know your tired of me i am sorry for the countless times i have embarrass you for my naivety and ignorance when were on dates."_ when did he ever say that he was tired of her or when did he make her feel he was embarrass of her naivety it's the opposite he loved her naivety and innocent. He loved to watch as her eyes would grow big with wonder and her excitement always made him happy. He needed to get to the bottom of this. Standing up he tried to call her but her phone was turned off. He then tried to call her home phone but no one answered. He was getting worried as each minute pass and he couldn't reach her.

Minutes pass and everyone looked worried as Ryuu the usual calm and collected man was beginning to panic. We saw Finn the other day crying under the rain it may be related to that Megumi wrote. "When was this?" Ryuu asked **A few days ago Yahiro found her near the business district all wet and he took him to a hotel and i stayed with her until 6pm but she said it was happy tears** Megumi wrote **it was last Wednesday**

Ryuu tried to remember what he and Finn talked about that day and the past few days. But he couldn't think of anything of relevance. "Isn't that the day you went out with that childhood friend of yours Ryuu" Kei commented Ryuu then remembered that was the day his childhood friend Minako arrived and he gave her a tour of the town for all time sakes. "Maybe she saw you and your childhood friend and thought you were cheating on her" Tadashi suggested "No Finn isn't like that if there is anything bothering her she would always approach me and confront me right away" Ryuu stated _but not all the time_ he thought _yet if it truly bothered her she sometimes keeps it to herself"_ he added. Getting anxious again he tried to call Finn yet there was still no answer. He needed to find his princess fast or all hell will break loose.

After hours passed he still didn't have a clue where she was, she wasn't at home that for sure he finally got a hold of her housekeeper she wasn't home. "It's been hours Ryuu do you want me to track her phone" Kei suggested Ryuu put that as a last result it felt like an invasion of privacy. But he was desperate for his princess. He just nodded his head to Kei and watch as Kei called somebody within minutes they got her whereabouts at a camping site not far from them. Ryuu was ready to hop on a car and go to that campsite but was stop by Megumi and Jun that it was getting late and he should wait tomorrow morning the roads where not safe at night. It took all of his self control to wait for the morning to get his princess but Jun and Megumi were right. Yet Ryuu could not sleep that night he wanted to know if there relationship was that insignificant that Finn could just throw it away that easily. But if she thought that he will just stand by and let that happen she has another thing coming he needed to show her that they were worth fighting for.

* * *

Finn woke up to the bright sunlight. She felt tired from having only slept for 4 hour as Ryuu filled her mind for the whole night. She felt something strange as she felt something warm besides her. Opening her eyes she was staring at Ryuu. "Good morning Princess i thought i had to kiss you to wake you up" he greeted. Finn's brain suddenly woke up from his sleepiness as she remembered what she did hours ago she and Ryuu were broken up. She immediately tried to get away from him to no avail when he enveloped her in a embrace. "you aren't going anywhere princess i am currently not happy Finn" Ryuu face turned serious "Someone tried to break up with me yesterday and i am not happy about it what is this nonsense about being tired of you Finn you are my world how can i be tired of you when i feel like your my inspiration to wake up everything. Every day i am working hard at school, at work so that one day i can be the best husband i could be to you and the best father i could be to our children. You don't know how much i want to put you under my knee right now and spank you how can i be embarrass of you when i love your innocence and naivety. After finished his speech Finn was speechless.

After a few seconds "You don't mean that Ryuu i know you are tired of me i saw you 2 times with the black haired girl you looked so happy and you were kissing" Finn retorted trying to put some distance between the two of them. "That girl was Minako she is my childhood friend she is nothing she is just like a sister to me and i never kissed he" "You don't need to lie i saw you you where leaning down and her hands were resting on your shoulders and you were kissing" Ryuu sighed putting his hands on Finn cheeks. "What you saw was Minako trying to get dirt our of my eyes" Ryuu explained "And sweet heart this is kissing" Ryuu whispered before putting his mouth on top of Finn's he deepened the kiss as he explored her mouth. There tongues dueled and Finn felt herself turning to mush. After seconds there lips parted "you are the only woman i love Finn no one else how can you think i would love anyone but or even look at a woman other than you" Ryuu held her tight and Finn felt tears falling from her eyes. "You should have confronted me instead of running away and trying to break up with me" "I am sorry Ryuu i was scared i love you so much i couldn't take it if you said that you replaced me" Finn said between sobs. Ryuu pulled her close kissing her forehead. "I forgive you as long as you always remember that you are mine and i love you my princess and next time you talk to me first" Finn nodded. Both just stayed like that they had missed being in each other they were just content that they were finally home.

* * *

After the events in the camping ground Ryuu became attach to Finn calling her whenever his free and setting up dates so that every free time they both have they would be together. Ryuu still felt a little uneasy since the almost break up a few days before. Now he wanted to reassure Finn that she was the owner of his heart and that she was the most precious thing in his life.

* * *

Finn was in her usual cafe and again she was alone. The past few days where heaven as she and Ryuu were always together. She felt so loved by Ryuu that it filled her heart. Drinking her favorite frappe she saw someone pulling the chair besides her and seating down. "Can i join you princess?" Ryuu asked seating down on the empty chair Finn gave him a confuse looked normally he was busy during her afternoons at the cafe. "I wanted to be with my princess after the scare i got a few days ago i need some quality time to fix this anxiety" He explained grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I love you Ryuu" Finn confessed smiling she felt so loved with Ryuu how could she have given up on this love for even a second "I love you too Finn" he replied pulling her close "Until were old and grey" Ryuu added.

* * *

 **Author's note thank you for reading and please review. Another oneshot will be uploaded soon about Ryuu and Minako's date and Finn fighting for there love. Sorry I haven't written in so long i hope you don't mind the OCness of the characters i haven't read the manga and watch the anime in so long. Thank you God bless you**


End file.
